


ready, set, bake

by a_classic_fool, ossapher



Series: ready, aim, flour [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_classic_fool/pseuds/a_classic_fool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossapher/pseuds/ossapher
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets a pie in the face. (Or, a set of headcanons regarding the Hamilton characters as Great British Bake-Off contestants.)





	ready, set, bake

**Hamilton**

Flying by the seat of his pants. Cooks with wild flavor combinations, takes occasionally ill-advised creative risks, bakes things that are as likely to explode and kill someone as they are to succeed. No formal training but a lot of talent, makes Laurens teach him advanced baking theory on breaks and takes frantic notes. Refuses to do Caribbean-inspired bakes until one time he sets his original bake on fire and has to pull something out of his ass.

**Laurens**

Learned to bake in Switzerland, knows how to make technically perfect European things and forgets other people don’t know how to do that too. Super precise with a good eye for design. A total perfectionist, gets really upset and down on himself when things don’t turn out according to the vision he had in his head.

**Eliza**

Comes from behind. Seems like a pretty generic baker and then technical challenges happen and she turns out to have a crazy good intuitive grasp of how to do things. She somehow knows exactly what to do with the vague recipes they’re given and when Ham asks her how the _fuck_ she’s doing that she just shrugs like _I don’t know what to tell you, sorry you’re not keeping up._

**Peggy**

Goes home after the first week.

**Maria**

In the back, dumping cayenne peppers and vodka into her dough. Much to the chagrin of Mary Berry, who has to taste it.

**Lafayette**

Basically just wants to make friends. Is actually a really good baker but doesn’t really care that much about the competition, likes walking around the room and giving effusive praise to everyone else. Bursts into orgasmic tears when Ham decorates his eclairs red white and blue.

**Burr**

Pleasantly mediocre. Goes home sometime in the middle of the season when the judges finally realize he’s not gonna get more exciting. Has one technique he keeps trying over and over and it never works. Hates Ham because Ham won the first challenge of the season by presenting a hot mess that was creative while Burr turned in something competent. Thinks he would have won the whole thing if he’d just gotten ahead of Ham that first week

**Washington**

Gets super frustrated during the technical challenges because the recipes are _so vague._ Like, _what am I supposed to do with this? How long is it meant to stay in the oven? WHAT IS THIS POWDERED SUGAR FOR??_

**Angelica**

Bakes with extremely bold flavors and is There To Win. Stares at the camera when Burr presents the same goddamn thing every week and fails to sound modest when the production crew make her sit in a field with some cows to be interviewed.  


End file.
